The Way Home
by Saph And Allie
Summary: Allie has tried so hard to forget her past relations, but is returning to the X Men going to save her life?
1. Prologue

--- "Then, by the power invested in me, by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you man and wife. Jack, you may kiss your bride."

The room burst into applause and cheers.

For the remainder of the warm, summer night, the guests were all on the beach, toasting, dancing, and feasting; all but one.

This one child didn't like the match. She didn't like the groom even more.

The child was 7-year-old Allie James. While her mother was changing her name to Rogers, Allie refused and kept her own. The girl's silver eyes were set at a scowl from the mansion window, overlooking the lake. ---

-New Flashback-

--- "Get up, you little witch!" A man pulled a teen, about 13, up by her hair.

"You can't talk to me like that! You're not my father!!" The young teen struggled, her silver eyes brimming with tears.

The man threw Allie against the wall and kicked her to unconsciousness. "You're pathetic. You'll never amount to anything." ---

-----------&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&---------

Yes, I'm sorry it's short, but it's only the Prologue


	2. Welcome To The XMen

"Welcome to the world of the living, James."

"What do you want, Fury?" she grumbled, refraining from moving.

"Jes' comin' to check up on you. Yer powers backfired. That girl you fought with relived buried memories. As did you. We told you to back off."

"I don't do that easily."

"What caught you off guard?"

"What are you talking about? I had my attention on her."

"Until someone shouted."

A pair of cold, silver eyes glanced up at the older ban. Her curly, dark red hair was accented with black streaks and pulled up loosely. Allie James was laying in a hospital be, but knew she wasn't actually in a hospital. They didn't hold that kind of respect for her.

Standing next to her bed was Nicholas Fury, head of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Allie's boss.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I—"

"If you had not averted your attention, she would not have touched you."

"I thought I saw someone. It won't happen again…"

"You're right; it won't. You're 17, as I remind you frequently, and no longer needed until—" She began to protest. "—Until you have complete control, James."

Allie sat up, eyes flashing. "You're not sending me there! I refuse to go!"

"This decision was not mine to make. Go one, pack up."

Fury stared her down until she got up and walked out. "At the 'copter at 1400 hours!" he yelled after her.

**

* * *

**

A few hours later, Allie sat in the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter, a large duffel bag between her and Fury, who was looking through it, making sure she didn't take anything she wasn't supposed to have.

As they landed, Allie felt her stomach flutter. She began to get snippy and it caused Fury to lash out at her harshly, something he didn't do often. The two stepped out, onto Xavier's front lawn to be the whole residency, it seemed.

Allie bit back a smirk, her flashing silver eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. One of the younger kids, about 9 or 10, peered around one of the older teens.

"Are your eyes different?" he asked shyly.

"No, little one…" She took off her sunglasses to show him her eyes when it seemed he didn't believe her.

"Well, well, well. Her _royal highness_ has graced us with her…charming presence."

Allie's eyes snapped to one of the adults. "Well, well, well. The wayward Wolverine has found himself a home."

"You know it wasn't Fury's call to send you here. He fought me on it."

"You?" Allie had dropped her bag and was walking for the taller man (As he is not short at all). "You cannot tame those who do not wish to be tames," she growled dangerously.

"Fix your shirt, James, You have an interview in 5."

**

* * *

**

A few hours had passes and Allie found herself in a large, metal room. She had heard it referred to as the Danger Room. She sat on her toes as she finished an intense work out. She faintly heard a quarrel in the control, so she dropped her stance and sat on the ground. Once relaxed, she realized she could hear the heated argument more and more. And she didn't like what she heard.

"Wolverine, ya can' work herh ta death."

"I can sure as hell try."

"She's just a girl, Logan. Just a child."

"She's turning 18 on Thursday."

"Tomorrow," Allie automatically corrected.

Logan looked up from his modifications and grinned. "Using natural gifts, now, huh, kid?" he taunted into the mic. "No way you coulda heard us with the mic switched off."

Allie began to retort when Logan cut her off. "Alright, Strike. You can go now. 'Ro will show you to your room."

She left, seemingly happy at pissing Logan off.

**

* * *

**

A few days had passed and Allie was able to avoid most everyone. In Danger Room Sessions, she went head to head with Cyclops or Wolverine if she didn't like what she was doing. But, otherwise, she was silent and observant.

Today was no different, only everyone was required to take a strategy class; in groups of at least 10.

So, in Allie's "class", there was Rogue, Scot "Cyclops" Summers, Jean Grey, Piotr "Colossus" Rasputin, Pietro "Quicksilver" Maximoff, Kitty "Shadowcat" Pryde, Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner, Allie "Strike" James, Evan "Spyke" Daniels, and a student Allie hadn't had the "pleasure" of meeting. Her luck? The empty seat between her and Rogue.

"Walk a l'il faster, Gumbo." Logan walked in just before a slightly taller man.

"Remy!" Rogue's accent thickened as she jumped up to embrace her…boyfriend?

While everyone voiced how glad they were he was back, Logan called for attention and Allie ignored them.

Remy didn't notice Allie right away. When he did, however, he got a very cocky grin on his lips.

"So, Fury 'cided t' be rid o' y'?"

No answer.

"Remy don' blame 'im. Y' are a back-stabbin' l'il **_belle_**—"

"Don't' call me that," Allie warned.

"**_Ce qui, belle? _**Bu' **_petite_**, I's such a…**_belle_** word."

"Have you ever called Rogue "**_belle_**", Remy? Does she know why every woman in the guild is offended by it?"

"**_Oui_**. Bu' Bella was a long time ago."

"Ah, **_oui_**. She was. Ya know she's still planning your murder, right?"

Remy tensed. He turned around and motioned for Logan to start their "class".

**

* * *

**

Yeah, a little big longer, but I hate it 'cuz I think it's still short pouts

REVIEWS? Merci!

**_Oui- _**yes

**_Belle- _**beautiful

**_Petite- _**little one

**_Ce qui- _**what


	3. Fights and Flames

Wow. Sorry about takin' so long to get this updated. I got sidetracked by "Who We Are and Who We Aren't" and "Trials of War". BUT!! I have updated. And I hope it's longer and I hope you like it…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN Like everyone, I wish I did. But, I don't. I DO, however, OWN ALLIE AND JIMMY. So…Be nice. I like them. Well, not so much Jimmy, but I like Allie. She's funny. -rolls eyes-

* * *

"Strike!! Ge' up!" 

"No…" Allie grumbled and turned over.

The demon-eyes man began to curse in French. Before Allie knew it, she was through over someone's shoulder.

Allie began to protest and beat on his back. "Logan!!"

"We told you to get up, kid."

"Put. Me. Down!!"

"Yer late."

"I'm not ready."

"You can train in that."

"Dammit, Logan!!"

A few hours passed and Allie was laying on the couch in the Rec room, still in shorts and a t-shirt. She was sprawled out, leaving just enough room for someone else to sit on the couch. And, already, it was occupied.

"Notfeelin'sohot,Strike?" (Not feelin' so hot, Strike?)

"Nuh-uh."

A cool, strong hand gently pressed to her forehead. "Any better?" Allie leaned into his touch.

"Back off, Speedy. Allie an' Remy gotta chat."

"Non."

"Oui."

"Non."

Remy narrowed his eyes. "Oui! Remy's no' doin; dis t'day."

Allie paused. "Non."

The room broke into giggles.

"Allie!" Remy's eyes flashed and he roughly pulled her up by her arm. She yelped and struggled, but he held her in place.

"Ow! Oww!! Remy, stop it! Ow, that hurts!!"

The two stopped suddenly, Remy's hands gripping Allie's wrists. Both pairs of red and silver eyes were flashing dangerously. Before anyone could do anything, Allie lifted her knee. Remy counteracted and, keeping control of her wrists, spun her so her back was to him.

"Remy didn' wan' t' star' dis here. Bu', if dat's wha' y' wan'…"

Allie struggled again. "Stop it, Remy! You're hurting me!"

"Non. Y' promised we'd sit an' chat. No figh's, no complain's."

"When did I promise that?!" She yelped as he moved her arms around.

He whispered something to her in French and her struggling continued. Allie broke free and swung at him. Her fist collided with his jaw, but her made no move to retaliate. Remy realized his mistake and saw the fear in her eyes. "Allie..."

"No!" Her voice was shakey. "You had no right to do that. You're ragging on me for not keeping my promise and you just broke three. Two of them to me."

"Désole---" He was sincere and it riled Allie up even more.

"You're not sorry. The only time you were ever sorry was when we were 14 and you ran the car into the river."

"An' dat was 'cuz y' coulda died and---Merde!" Remy cursed as Allie slapped him. "Oh. Y'r no' over him, are y'?" he sneered. "Y' migh' as well continue 'cuz I ain' gonna figh' back. An' it ain' my faul' y' le' him bea' de bot' o' y'."

"There was nothin' I could do! Do you see me dwelling on the loss of my brother? Do you s4ee me dwelling on what _he _did you me? I've moved on. I'm not a little kid anymore more."

"Non. Y'r a bebe." He dodged Allie's swing as the entire Rec Room watched.

"Remy Etienne LeBeau!" Allie's fist connected with his jaw and she fell back when he retaliated. Her silver eyes glanced up at him, stunned, as she held her own jaw. Everyone went silent.

"Ch-Chere? Oh, mon Dieu! I'm…Allie." The fear and pain in Remy's eyes startled everyone. "It was a reaction. I—I.."

Allie stood, fists ar her sige. "Go fluck (1) yourself, Remy," she whispered, walking out.

As she left, Remy sank onto the couch. "Merde. Merde, he's gonna kill me…"

* * *

A couple of days had passed and the two neglected each other. That is, until a new mission arose. The two of them, and Rogue, were going to be flown into Idaho to recruit an older teen. A…male teen. 

"Jimmy! Jimmy. There are people here to see you…"

Allie, Remy, and Rogue sat on one couch, Rogue sitting between the two. The three were rather quiet, just looking around the Vindaldi living room. They looked to where the 19 year ols came in. His brown eyes looked Remy and Rogue over and he looked…almost disgusted. When he looked to Allie, he shyly ran a hand through his black hair.

"So, what's going on?"

Rogue told Jimmy Vindaldi all about Xavier's school and about Bayville itself. Jimmy would just nod and pretend to listen, his eyes on the mystery who had been introduced at Allie, who was watching him with cold, distant silver eyes.

"So, what do you say?"

"So hot...I-I mean…" His face pinked slightly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll go." He grinned. "Let me get packed."

"We'll come back tomorrow. It's late and our flight isn't until later tomorrow."

Jimmy nodded. "Tomorrow, then." He glanced back to Allie. "If you'll be there, of course," he added.

Remy butt in before Allie could reply. "She will."

The next evening, the four boarded a plane to New York City. Allie and Jimmy were quick to bond and it depressed Remy even more.

"So, JV, what are your powers"

"Did you miss your briefing?" he teased.

"Of course not. I just wasn't listening…"

Jimmy, or JV as he liked to be called, smirked. "Well, I have powers over acid and acidic contents." He looked to Allie and grinned, taking the soda from her lap. "Thank you." He quickly looked around and moved his hand back. Very slowly, the liquid moved up in the bottle, leaving the bottom of it empty. Quickly, he put his hand down and the liquid went back into place as a stewardess walked by. "My friends used to "affectionately" call me Acid."

"I'll bet they used it against you when they got mad…"

Jimmy nodded. "They tried not to, though." He smiled at her. "What about your powers?"

"I mimic other's powers. However, I cannot change shape like others can. When I use a person's power, I gain his or her accent." She grinned softly. "Unless I've used their powers a few times."

He laughed. "That's pretty incredible, Als."

"Hey, homme? Why do dey call y' JV?"

"Throughout high school, I was always on the Junior Varsity teams for sports until my senior year." Her grinned wickedly. "Plus .My initials are JV."

Allie and Rogue laughed. "Jimmy Vindaldi."

They landed in NYC and Remy and Rogue went on ahead to catch a cab while Allie and Jimmy got his other bags.

"You know, I've noticed that you and they Remy fella don't get along too well."

Allie shrugged nervously. "We got into a fight before we came to get you."

"Oh? Was it a fist fight?"

"It didn't start out that way."

"He hit you?!"

"Jimmy, relax. He's hit me plenty other times." She laughed and shook her head. "And those were damn good fights back then, too. We've known each other since we were 12. I was new to New Orleans and he had been living there since he was born, but he said he had only been living with the LeBeau family since he was 6. It was 6th grade and we hated each other. More than Remy and Julien hated each other. I mean…We got in so much trouble." She laughed. "Freshman year of high school, only Bella could stop us from fighting. I was part of the LeBeaus in that year, and even now. But…" She shook her head. "It only made me hateful in Bella's eyes. When things started getting rough in school, me and Remy were thrown closer together." She shook her head. "She thought we were dating. But, we weren't."

Jimmy smiled, picking his bags up off the belt. "Well. Seems like a pointless hate."

Allie laughed. "That's what we used to fight about: Bella." She shook her head. "He always gave me the first punch so he could claim self-defense." She smiled, picking up one of her bags, still holding her own.

He laughed and shook his head. "That's wicked."

"It worked."

They both laughed that time. They walked out of the airport and saw Remy and Rogue waiting for them with a cab. "If we can hurry dis up…" Remy said, motioning to the trunk.

Once everyone was settled in, they left New York City for Bayville. The time difference caught up to Jimmy and Allie, both not used to it, and so they fell asleep on the long drive.

At the mansion, the others awaited their arrival in the early evening. When the cab came in, he let them pay, get their bags, and then took off.

Allie yawned, carrying her bag and two of Jimmy's who was also carrying his other three bags. "Alright. You two go do whatever, I'll get Jimym a room and show him to the professor."

It was a few hours before anyone got sleep. Allie passed out as soon as she hit the pillow, as did Rogue and Jimmy, but Remy was up half the night, tossing and turning. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to come out of Jimmy and Allie's friendship.

* * *

UH-OH! Remy doesn't like it. It can't be good. It's not often he's wrong, huh? ;) 

Hope you liked! R & R


End file.
